<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Umami Blood by ConradTheMeatyStag</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854140">Umami Blood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConradTheMeatyStag/pseuds/ConradTheMeatyStag'>ConradTheMeatyStag</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Vampires, Weight Gain, Werewolves, musk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:54:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConradTheMeatyStag/pseuds/ConradTheMeatyStag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon Delacroix is a vampire who has been looking for a creature to feed upon, he seems to find a good fit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Umami Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Simon Delacroix had been a vampire for such a long time now being truly human. The vampire has a tall stocky form which can be seen from afar as he stalks the streets at night looking for something to fuel his unearthly hunger. The blood gives life to his undeath. Feeding the soul and warming his skin. He hasn't drunk in days his skin is pale as a corpse and his body is cold to the touch. He continues his walk down the mostly empty street, the light of the full moon illuminating the cobbled streets in an unsettling shine. He walks the streets for several hours that night until he found what he was looking for, that thing came in the form of a large werewolf running through the street slobbering the mouth, clothes torn to shreds.</p>
<p>The wolfman barreled down the street only stopping at seemingly random intervals to let out a deep howl. Simon approached the werewolf holding a moonstone in his hand. The werewolf change form, shifting into the form of a rather hairy man. The man was only fully conscious for a mere second before making eye contact with the vampire and moving into a hazy trance. Keeping eye contact with the werewolf Simon claps his hands making the entranced man fall fully asleep. The vampire slings him over the shoulder and steps into a cloud of deep fog and just like that they are gone.</p>
<p>The werewolf awoke in a room unfamiliar to him laying down completely nude on a cold leather couch covered by nothing but a small fleece blanket. He pushes the blanket away and stood up shouting out to anyone in the apartment, "Hey! uh anyone home?". He had woken up in worst places after nights like these. A moment passed before Simon walked into the room wearing loose and an apron that says<em> kiss the cook</em>. The vampire clears his throat then speaks "Hello I am Simon, I am glad to finally meet you when you are yourself, what would your name be". Simon speaks in a way alien to his time, it's broken and oddly formal. The werewolf is a bit fluster and it takes him a moment to spit out his name, "uh- Jake". Jake is doesn't really know how to respond and just stares blankly at Simon before he decides to speak up to break the silence. "Well, nice to meet you Jake there are some clothes for you on that chair, I have some food prepared for you if you're hungry". When Simon mentions this Jake's belly growls with a great hungry and ferocity matching the great wolf that rests within him.  "Uh, yeah thank you that would be great" Simon is a bit unsure of Simon but he is very hungry and that's what really matters. The vampire walks out of the room the getting breakfast ready for the wolf and to him a chance to change. The clothes were given to him were quite snug on him and they clung tightly to his curves. He didn't think much of it and began to head out of the room for some breakfast.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>